Just like me
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Enma loves Haru. Haru loves Tsuna. Tsuna and Kyoko are going out. Haru turns to Enma. Enma is happy, but what happens between them?   Crap summary? Good, I was trying for that to make you all want more!
1. Torn

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**Well here I am with yet another FanFic! I'm so excited!**

**(You are, not me. I'm gonna look for a razor and lighter to burn myself on.)**

**Ignore her. She saw that off of Degrassi and she thought it was cool.**

**(Well, it was so shut up)**

**Ugh! You make me so mad! You better sleep with one eye open tonight!**

**(I'm so scared! NOT!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just like you<strong>

**Torn**

Haru walked silently through the park. No one could see that she was crying as her bangs were in her face. It was all because she wanted to spend some time at Tsuna house. She laughed bitterly to herself. _**"Get over yourself! He never was yours! Any way, he now belongs to Kyoko." **_

"_You think I don't know that? I saw them! I saw everything." _Haru choked out a sob. She remembered what she saw when she went to Tsuna's house.

_Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko were there as well. She had planned on asking Tsuna out, but first she went to go and help Bianchi get them some snacks before she destroyed all of their insides with poison cooking. Gokudera had gone outside for a smoke, while Yamamoto played with Lambo and I-pin in the garden. That left Kyoko and Tsuna. Apparently, Tsuna had confessed to Kyoko while everyone wasn't in the room._

_Haru came in with a smile on her face while holding the snacks. When she opened the door to the room, she gasped and dropped the tray. Tsuna and Kyoko were kissing! Haru suddenly felt really dizzy. Tsuna and Kyoko pull apart at the sound of a crash. They looked up to see Haru standing at the door. Kyoko immediately got up and walked up to friend. "Haru, I'm so sorry!" Haru shook her head and smiled through the tears. "No, he loves you, you love him. I don't want to come between your love."_

_With that, she ran out of the house. She accidently bumped into Gokudera who had finished smoking. They both landed on their butts. "Watch where you're going, stupid woman!" Haru got up and bowed her head. "Gomenasai, Gokudera-Kun." Haru saw Gokudera's surprised face. She didn't want to explain it to him, so she ran right past him. She ran right to the park._

Now she was sitting on the park bench crying her out her eyes out. _**"C'mon Haru. There's no need to cry." **_Her conscience was talking to her with a soothing voice. _"There's all the need to cry! I lost the one that I love and he's the only one I've ever loved."_

While she was crying, a boy her age was heading towards her. Enma had decided to take an evening walk. Everything had now gone back to normal with Daemon Spade gone. As he was walking, he heard a girl crying. He looked at her and his heart flipped over. He hated it when he sees a girl crying. He also realized that it was Haru, the girl that likes his best friend with her whole heart. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

Haru looked up to see who had come to hug her. Her brown earth eyes locked on red fiery ones. She saw four black points in the boy's eyes. She was about to scream when she remembered that he is Enma. "Why are you crying?" Haru tried to stop the tears falling from her face. "T-t-Tsuna-san doesn't l-l-like m-m-me!" She buried her face in Enma's chest. Enma blushed, but Haru didn't see it. He gently patted Haru on the back. He had a really big crush on her ever since he met her.

He kept rubbing her back until she then stopped crying all together and pulled away from his comfort. She looked up into his face with a bright smile. "Thank you Enma-kun!" Enma had a confused looked his face. "For what exactly?" "For comforting me! Most guys won't even look at the girl, but you sat here with me while I cried. Thank you." Haru hugged Enma and got up from the bench. Enma got up with her.

"I can't let a sad broken hearted girl walk home by herself. It wouldn't be right, so let me walk you home." Haru giggled at his kind gesture. "Sure, if it will make you feel happy." She linked her arms in his in a friendly and Enma blushed. _"Stay calm Enma." _

On their way to Haru's house, they pass by Tsuna's house. Out by the gate, Kyoko and Tsuna are having a goodnight. It lasted longer than any normal kiss and Enma wondered if they still needed air. He could feel Haru quivering. He could see that she was staring at the scene ahead of them. He couldn't stand it so he her covered her eyes. Haru gasped. "Enma, what are you doing?"

"I can't stand it when a girl cries. I don't want you to see it. I'll uncover your eyes when we get past." Enma made her speed walk past the scene that still had not finished. When they got round the corner, Enma moved his hand. "We're gone now." Haru smiled at him. "Thanks." They carried on walking until they got to Haru's house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Enma was scratching the back of his head with a blush on his face. Haru smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess so." She then shut her front door. Enma sighed and walked away. _**"Man you got it bad!" **__"Yeah. Haru is really cute."_

~x~

At school the next day, Enma is sitting in his seat talking to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Kyoko then walks in and walks straight to Tsuna. She greets the other boys and kisses Tsuna. Enma looks away in disgust. _"No wonder Haru was crying. It's a horrible sight." _Gokudera was a little more open about his disgust. He pretended to puke and made some horrible noises. Hana walked past him and scowled. "Act your age Gokudera. This is love, something you will never find."

Gokudera scowled back at Hana. "You aren't gonna find love any time soon. Have you even stopped to think that maybe you don't like children, but like older men, but they might see you as a child? They might not like you." Hana was about to retaliate when she shut her mouth. She turned bright red and walked away. "Tch. That's what you get."

The bell for homeroom rang. Everybody took their seats and Enma just stared out of the window. Yamamoto saw his face. "Yo, Enma. Are you okay?" Enma looked away from the window and smiled at his friend. "Yeah, I've never felt better." Yamamoto nodded and looked back at the teacher. _**"You are by far the worst liar ever." **_Enma smiled a little. _"I know, but it works coz I act like this all the time." _"Their homeroom teacher then spoke up. "We have a new student who will be joining us today. I hope you make her feel welcome. Come in now."

The door opened and revealed a girl with brown eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. She smiled at the class. "Hi, my name is Haru Miura. I came from Midori High school." Enma, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Gokudera and Hana all gasped. "What are you doing here?" They all asked at the same time.

Haru looked at them and smiled. She sat down in the seat that was made for her. It just so happened to be behind Enma. He turned round to grin at her. "So why are you here Haru?" Haru shrugged. "I got to school this morning and apparently I had left them, so they were puzzled to why I showed up. When I left the school grounds, I saw Reborn and he told me that he changed schools for me to be closer to you all."

Enma smiled. "I'm glad you're here anyway." Haru smiled. "Really? Thanks." Enma turned round so that they wouldn't get in trouble for talking. The day dragged on before it was finally lunch time.

The whole gang sat on the roof while eating. Kyoko sat down next to Tsuna and Haru looked like she was about to cry and leave. She was getting up to leave until Enma gently pulled her down. He looked into her eyes and Haru calmed down. She sighed and plonked herself next to him. He smiled triumphantly while she rolled her eyes. Kyoko got up from where she was sitting and moved over to Haru.

"Erm, Haru can I talk to you please?" Haru looked up. She didn't even bother to smile. "Sure, why not." She got up and followed. They stood over in the corner. "Haru, you don't know how sorry I am! Tsuna, h-h-he confessed to me a-a-and I just said yes! I found out how much I loved him and I felt sorry for I did, but, something pulled me to him. Do you forgive me?" Haru just stood there staring at her friend.

She smiled weakly at her. "I forgive you Kyoko. You're my best friend after all. What I don't get is why you would go out with the guy I like. Why? You never liked him before we became friends. From what I heard, you never even talked to him before that. So tell me Kyoko, why?" Haru was waiting for her to reply. When she saw that she had nothing to say, she sighed.

"I'm happy for you. I really am. Just be good to him and him to you. I can't come between love for two people who were meant to be. I guess I was never meant to be a mafia boss's wife then." Haru gave Kyoko a sad smile. Haru then couldn't take it anymore and ran away from the gang at the roof. Kyoko looked at her friend who was running away. The boys and Hana looked to see the door swing shut. They saw Kyoko come over. Tsuna's hyper intuition was telling him that something was wrong. "Kyoko, what happened? Is Haru alright?" Kyoko faked a smile and nodded. "She said something about needing to go to the toilet, don't worry."

They all nodded at her, except for Enma. He knew that Haru was upset about the whole Kyoko and Tsuna thing. He decided that after lunch he would go and find her.

~x~

Haru was in the girl's toilets cleaning herself up. Luckily there was no one in there to hear her crying. When she looked in the mirror, she saw how puffy and red her eyes were. _**"You can't go out there looking like that. They'll know immediately that something is up." **_Haru sighed. She's been doing that a lot lately. _"I know. I don't need them to start asking me questions. I think I should just avoid them all for now. It's too sad." __**"Are you sure that's a good idea? Nothing good will come out of that."**_

Haru scoffed. _"You sound like a nicer version of Gokudera! Who are you to tell me what's right and what's wrong?" __**"I'm your conscience. A little part of me that says all of the right things to you." **_Haru sighed yet **again.** _"Fine, whatever."_

As she stepped out of the toilets, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" She looked up to see who it was. It was Enma. "I'm sorry Enma! I'll watch where I'm going next time!" She scrambled to get up, only to be caught by the wrist. "Wait for me Haru. I'm coming too." Haru looked desperate to go, but she waited for him. He got up really slowly and stood by her. "I know you're upset, but there's no need to keep on crying. Where's the strong Haru that always laughed at life? I want that Haru back."

Haru looked to the ground. When she looked up, a smile played on her lips. "She's right here! I'll be happy just for you!" Enma was happy to see the old Haru back. He smiled gently at her. "Let's get going to class then." She nodded and they walked together.

They got in just in time for the bell to go off. Kyoko was looking at her friend with a worried expression on her face. Haru didn't even want to look at her, but Enma poked Haru in the back. Haru gave a strained smile to her so called best friend. They both went to go and sit in their seats for their final lesson. Tsuna was asked a question, but didn't know how to answer it. Hana snorted. "No-good Tsuna." A few people in the class started to snicker. Kyoko then mouthed the answer to him. He could just about read her lips.

"X-1, sir." The teacher nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Sit down now." Tsuna sat down and mouthed 'thank you' to Kyoko she simply smiled and blew him a kiss. Haru saw the whole scene. She looked ahead of her and saw the back of Enma's head. Somehow, the fiery colour of his hair made her feel better. The teacher then asked Enma. Enma sighed and stood up. _"Man, he loves to pick on hopeless children." _Just like Tsuna, Enma had no idea what the answer was. He suddenly heard a voice behind him. Only he could hear it so he was safe. "The answer is 1/-89." Again the teacher nodded. He sat down and turned to Haru. "Thanks, I owe you one." Haru shook her head. "No, that was for all that you've done for me. There's no need to owe me anything."

The final bell went for the end of the day. Enma let out a sigh of relief, and then quickly tensed. It would mean staying with his guardians. Haru saw him flinch and knew exactly what it meant. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned round with a sad looking face. When he saw it was Haru, he immediately brightened up. "Haru! Is there something you needed?" Haru smiled at him. "Why don't you and I hang out today? It's my Haru appreciation day and I usually get some cake with, erm, a friend. Would you like to come with?"

Enma grinned. "I would love that. So, let's go." Enma and Haru left the classroom with Kyoko looking at them. She sighed. _"I'm guessing that she hasn't fully forgiven me no matter what she said. She won't look at me talk less of going to the cake shop with her."_

She walked out of the classroom with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how did you like it? Great huh?<em>**

**_(No, it's really not)_**

**_I love you!_**

**_(I hate you)_**

**_*blink* Why's that?_**

**_(You gave me a pedicure and a manicure! You expect me to love you? Dream on!)_**

**_Whatever, go and sulk_**

**_Plz don't forget rate or hate!_**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**

**_(I think you should change your penname, it's so long!)_**

**_No!_**

**_(I'll make a poll if you don't shut it!)_**


	2. Stitched

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**(Erm, yeah seriously, you need to get a new penname This one is way too long!)**

**Leave me alone! This si my next chapter! Sorry it came out late Unless you're in America, it would come out six or seven hours which would be 5:45 or something. It's like eleven over here in London**

**(They really don't care fool)**

**Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed today**

**(I can only get off one side you idiot!)**

**Okay, Okay. I apologize now for any grammer mistakes.**

**(She also doesn't own KHR)**

**I will one day!**

**(Whatever helps you sleep at night)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just like me<strong>

**Stitched **

Enma was sitting at the table while waiting for Haru to bring their cakes. He saw Haru coming up and he smiled as she came up to the table. When she sat down, she sighed. Enma gave her a funny look. "What's up?" Haru looked up. "Nothing. It's just that Kyoko and I usually come here. It's more of our thing." Enma nodded. "Well, it is something. Why don't you just talk to her again?" Haru shook her head. "I don't really want to. She really hurt me, so I might need some time."

Enma frowned a little. This went unnoticed by Haru who was munching on her cake. _"She's still thinking of him. I can't hate him, he's my best friend." __**"Now, now Enma. There's no need to be jealous. That will get you nowhere." **_He then felt something touch his hand. He looked down to see Haru's hand on top of his. Her eyes were filled with worry. "Are you okay? You haven't touched your cake and you have a worried look on your face." Enma smiled gently at Haru's concern. "I'm good. I'm just thinking of my guardians." Haru didn't look convinced but didn't push it.

When they walked out, they saw Kyoko and Tsuna come in. All four of them blinked at each other in surprise, and then Tsuna and Enma laughed and started talking. Things were more difficult between Kyoko and Haru. They both looked away from each other to the guys who were talking. "Hey, Tsu-kun, I'm going to buy us some cakes okay?" Tsuna nodded. Enma looked at Haru and then smiled. "Tsuna and I are going to sit down and talk while we wait for you two." Tsuna nodded, while Haru gave Enma a wary look.

They all went to the different places. Kyoko was ordering what she wanted while Haru stood silently next to her. Kyoko turned to her friend. "You haven't forgiven me, have you?" Haru looked like she was about to answer, but stopped. She then looked guilty. Kyoko sighed. "It's okay. I might not have forgiven you if I were in your shoes. If you hate me, then go ahead, I'm cool with it." Haru then hugged her best friend. "I do forgive you! I was just being an idiot, but I think I can get over it."

The two friends started talking, while the boys were at a table. Tsuna looked at his friend. "So, you like Haru huh?" Enma blinked at him. He then blushed. "W-w-w-what makes you think that?" Tsuna laughed at his friend. "You think that I don't know? You're my good friend, so I obviously know these things." He then leaned in. "Why don't you just tell her?" Enma shook his head vigorously. "No way. I'm only just getting to know her, so I don't want to ruin it. Besides, she's still getting over you."

Enma watched Tsuna's face. "What? Me? Are you sure?" Enma nodded. "She's liked you since the first time you saved her. Don't tell me you didn't know." Tsuna looked guilty. "She always did say that she wanted to be my wife, but I thought she was joking. I feel bad." Enma shook his head. "Too late now. You got Kyoko and I might get her." Tsuna looked at the two girls who were walking over to them. He couldn't help but stare a little longer at Haru. He then pulled his eyes away. Thankfully, no one had noticed what he was doing.

Enma stood up for Kyoko to sit down. "I guess we'll be going now. I've got homework to do." Just thinking about homework made Enma cringe. Haru and Enma both left. Halfway down the road, they both saw Gokudera and Hana. They were both arguing. Haru sighed, being happy that it wasn't her. They both looked up to see Enma and Haru heading their way. Gokudera ran right to them leaving Hana who scowled at the back of him.

"Enma, Haru have you seen Juudaime anywhere?" They both nodded. Enma spoke up. "He's in the cake shop with Kyoko." At the mention of Kyoko's name, Hana walked up to them. "Good, because I was looking for her. Come on Gokudera." Gokudera turned and scowled at her. "Why would I want to go with you? You're mad!" He dodged a punch that was aimed for him. "I'm a girl, so I need an escort. Seeing as we are going to the same place, you're going to take me." They both glared at each other until they both looked away blushing.

Enma and Haru used this moment to walk away. When they got to the end of the road, they looked at each other and burst out laughing. "They suit each other, don't you think Enma?" Enma nodded. "They just don't know it, like Hibari and Adelheid." Haru burst out laughing. _"How is he making me laugh like this? It must be something." __**"Or maybe, stupid, it's because you like him." **_

Haru gasped and Enma looked at her. "Something wrong?" She shook her head. "No, it's good." He nodded and they carried on walking. She tried to shrug off what her conscience had told her.

When they got to Haru's house, Haru turned to Enma. "Do you want to come in? We have homework and I was wondering if maybe I can help." Enma blushed and scratched the back of his head. _"She's asking me into her house?" __**"Get a grip, she's not asking to have sex." **_Enma then looked at Haru and nodded. "I'd be grateful. Thanks."

She then let them both in. She saw that her parents weren't in, not that they were ever in at this time. She then led him up to her room. She already had some cookies in a tin and gave him some. They then started off with some maths. Enma groaned. "Are you kidding me? I'm no good at this!" Haru shook her head and smiled. "You'll understand it. You just have to find a way that best suits you. I'll help you, don't you worry." Enma softened at the smile Haru was giving him. "Fine then."

They both spent the next two hours doing homework. Enma finally got the concept of the work. He smacked himself on the forehead. "I didn't know it was that easy!" Haru laughed and patted his hand. Enma blushed at the contact. "Uh, I think I should be going now. I know that Adel would be worried." He hastily got up and then Haru got up too. "I'll see you out then."

When they got to the door, Haru kissed Enma on the cheek. "Thanks for everything you've done for me. Tutoring you is my way of saying thank you." Enma just stared at her. He then blushed and smiled. "It's alright, but it should be me saying thank you." They both said goodnight. When he got to the end of the road, he looked back to Haru's house. She was still standing at the door watching him. She waved to him and he waved back.

He turned round and smiled. _"That was the best way you could say goodnight."_

~x~

When he walked into the house that he and his guardians were staying in, he couldn't help but sigh. Adelheid had heard the door close and came out to greet him. "Enma, where have you been? If you weren't the boss, I would purify you right now." Enma smiled. _"Yep, she and Hibari definitely suit." _"Well, anyway, dinner is you can tell me where you were then." Enma panicked. He didn't feel like telling the rest where he was.

"Erm, I'll tell you now. I was with Haru." He then noticed that her brightened, but it was quick so he didn't know if it was a trick of light. "You mean that girl you like? That's acceptable then. Does she know yet?" Enma shook his head. "She used to like Tsuna, so I'm letting her heal first." Adelheid nodded her head. "Well let's go to dinner now."

Just then, she went to the bottom of the staircase and yelled up. "Shittopi-Chan and Koyo, get your asses down here! I called you down over ten minutes ago!" Just then, the two people that she called came running down the stairs. Koyo was in front. "Sorry Adelheid! Boxing got to my head. I'm hungry now!" That was the only excuse that he could come up with now. Shittopi-Chan bounced from step to step. "I'm here now, so don't yell."

Adelheid gave her a death glare that can rival Hibari. Shittopi-Chan was shaking, but she didn't want to show it. "I'm going." Adelheid gave her a satisfied look. They all sat round the table. Koyo was eating like such a pig, that Enma was put out. "I already ate today, so I'm going to my room." They all grunted, except for Adelheid who looked at him. "Are you okay?" Enma nodded. She sighed. "Okay then. Do your homework as well." Enma smiled. "I already did that with Haru. She made it easy to understand. You can look if you want."

He handed her his homework. She gaped at it. "It looks like you really understand this stuff now." Enma nodded and took back his homework. He then walked out of the room and into his own. When he got there, he lay down on his bed. He let his mind wander to Haru. He thought about her lips on his skin. She smelt like fresh vanilla and her skin was so soft. He sighed and turned on his side. _"Haru, I love you." __**"Why don't you tell her then?" **_Enma sighed mentally. _"She might still be hurt." __**"Tch. That's pure bollocks. Didn't you see that she was really happy in your presence? If there's one thing I love about being your conscience is that I can never be wrong. No, stop being a bell end and ask her tomorrow."**_ His conscience cut off the mental link and left Enma to think about it. He let his eyes shut gently.

~x~

Haru was in her bed. She was feeling lonely. She had got a call from her parents that they would be going on a business trip. It wasn't the first time, but this time Haru felt extra lonely. She let her mind wander to Enma. She felt herself smiling even though she was really down. Enma had made her feel so happy, just like when she used to love Tsuna.

"_Wait, when I USED to love Tsuna? Does that mean I love Enma?" __**"Ugh! Duh! I did tell you! I'm your conscience, so I would appreciate it when you take my advice more often okay? Good." **__"How is this happening? Did I really move on from Tsuna that quickly?" __**"Yeah, I was surprised too. You like kind people, so you kinda just fell for him." **_Haru remembered when Tsuna had saved her from drowning. _"He is kind isn't he?" __**"Yeah, well Enma is kind too. Give him a chance okay?" **_Her conscience then cut off the link from her.

Haru got up from her bed and went to look at the picture that was on her desk. She picked up the picture. It was when they were all in the future. They all decided to take a picture and Haru wanted to keep it. Now that she looks at Tsuna, she only found herself admiring his strength and not really having any feelings for him.

She let her mind run right back to Enma. How he consoled her, what his smile was like, when he blushed and when he looked confused. She found herself wanting to have him right here with her. She remembered when she kissed him. His skin was surprisingly soft for a boy. She also like that he smelled of her favourite guy aftershave, Lynx Chocolate. Haru inhaled as if she could still smell him.

Haru felt that if she didn't do anything soon, she just might go crazy. _**"Not on my watch! You are not going crazy while you still have me around!" **_Haru couldn't help but laugh. She liked being able to talk to herself (it's not as crazy as it sounds) with two different point of views going on. _"What am I going to do then?" _She couldn't hear her conscience so she thought maybe she cut the link. _**"You might have to tell him tomorrow. Tell him how you feel and don't say it in a hyper way that makes you sound like you're joking." **_The voice had shocked her that she almost fell onto the floor. _"You scared me! Anyway, thank you for the tip." __**"No problem, now get some sleep." **_

Haru trudged to her bed. She let herself drop onto it. It was then that she realised how tired she was. She immediately closed her eyes and started dreaming of Enma.

~x~

Hana didn't know how she had ended up like this. One minute she had forced the little idiot to escort her home from the cake shop and now they were kissing outside her house. Gokudera was sucking on her bare neck. He liked how she felt and she tasted. She moaned out slightly. "Ahh, Gokudera. I think you should stop. We're right outside my house." Gokudera pulled away. She found herself missing his hot breath. He smirked at her. "You're right. I guess I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow then." He watched as she got inside. Before she closed her door, she hissed at him. "No one must know about this!" Gokudera growled right back. "Tch. Know about what you annoying woman?" They then both smiled and went off in their separate ways.

Hana shut the front door and leaned back against it. _"Who knew I would fall for the one and only Gokudera Hayato? Not even me!"_

Gokudera had pulled put a cigarette and smirked. _"Who knew I would be going out with that hot bitch Hana Kurokawa? Not even me!" _He lit up the cigarette and carried on walking.

~x~

Elsewhere, Hibari was walking out of the school. He had decided to go home now. At the same time, Adelheid had gone for her walk. She usually goes out to see if she can purify anyone causing trouble. They were both looking at the ground until they felt each other's presence.

Without even looking at each other, they both pulled out their weapons. Hibari grabbed his tonfa's and Adelheid grabbed her metal fans. They looked at each other with nothing but a glint in their eyes. "I'm going to bite you to death." "I'm going to have to purify you." They both said this at the same time, which would have made anybody around them quite scared. Their murderous intent was so strong that they could have knocked down the school building.

They then both attacked one another in the most violent way you'll ever see. After about five minutes, they both stopped. Hibari smirked at her. Suddenly her jacket tore down the middle. This didn't even bother her. She smirked at him. His jacked ripped in half while his arm band slipped off. They both stood there looking at each other. "If you don't mind, I'm going to see if I can purify anyone causing trouble. We also don't want to fight out here at night. That would be setting a bad example to the people around here."

She then walked past him. "Hn. Just leave some people for me to bite too. We'll finish where we left off tomorrow." Adelheid shook her head. "No can do. I don't leave people, I liquidise them." With that, she was gone. Hibari smiled, not something that you see every day.

"_A very interesting person. Neither carnivore, but not an herbivore. I've never met an omnivore before." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>So did you like it?<em>**

**_(It was actually alright, but maybe you should have added some blood in Hibari-)_**

**_I wasn't asking you! I was asking people who actually matter!_**

**_(*eye twitching* Oh, you did not just cut me off while I was speaking!")_**

**_I did so get over it. I'm really sorry if it started getting a little mature. I'm not that sort of person, but it happened. Also to airi-07 I will have some Tsuna jelly! If you other guys don't get what I'm talking about then don't worry._**

**_(Are you kidding me? You're always thinking of the dirtiest things! Like that one time, you felt some random guys-)_**

**_*nervous laugh* No I didn't. You don't need to tell people._**

**_(You are really stupid. You interrupted me again!)_**

**_Sorry! Plz don't forget, rate or hate_**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**

**_(Plz don't forget hate or hate even more! LOL) _**


	3. How wounds reopen

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**So everybody, hows it going?**

**(I'm good thanks for asking. Planning your death and all)**

**I wasn't askin- hey WHAT? You're planning my DEATH?**

**(Yup. Its gonna be the best one yet I'm going now)**

**She was way too happy about that. I wonder what's going on?**

**Now that she's gone, I hope you like this a lot! There's a bit of Tsuna Jelly!**

**I don't own KHR get it into your heads! Oh no, I sound like her!**

**(I'm in too much of a good mood to say anything about that)**

**Freak**

**I'm apologizing about any grammer mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just like me<strong>

**How wounds reopen**

Everyone was on their way to school from all the different areas. No matter where they lived, they seemed to meet up at the same place which was the little crossroads near Tsuna's house. Kyoko ran right up to Tuna and gave him a kiss like they hadn't seen each other in ten years. Hana was standing away while Gokudera stood next to Tsuna. They would occasionally catch each other's eyes look away smiling. Koyo and Ryohei had started a competition to see who can run the fastest to school.

Kaoru was talking with Yamamoto as he only he liked talking to. Enma saw Haru coming in the distance and went to go and greet her. Tsuna saw this and felt a pang in his chest. _"Wait, I can't be feeling like this. I'm going out with Kyoko!" __**"I hate to break it to you Tsuna, but you only fell in love with Kyoko because of her looks. You never really noticed her qualities because you two hadn't even spoken to each other. Haru's the one that you really love."**_

Tsuna practically turned pale. No way could he love Haru! That just wasn't possible. _**"Tch. I'm your conscience, meaning I know you more than you know yourself. I'm telling you that you LOVE HARU! Get it into your head!"**_

Tsuna was wincing at how loud his conscience was. _"You don't have to shout! I can hear you clearly!"_ He then noticed that the link had been cut off. Kyoko, who was in Tsuna's arms, looked up at her boyfriend. She could feel him tensing every now and then. "Is there something wrong, Tsu-Kun?" He looked into her honey brown eyes and got lost into it. He then thought he was looking into some chocolate eyes. The colour of these eyes belonged to Haru. He then blinked and they turned back to honey. He smiled at her. "I'm great, never better."

Kyoko nodded her head, smiling. Enma stopped right in front of Haru smiling. Haru looked up to see a pair of ruby red eyes and hair to match. _"He looks so cute!" __**"Are you telling me? This guy is HAWT!" **_Haru felt bad that she had never really noticed him before. "Ohayo Enma-Kun!" _"Kun? Are you joking? He'll know something is up!" __**You never know, some guys find it cool, even if they don't like the girl." **__"You make me feel so much better. Now I know that he really likes me don't I?" __**"Enough of the sarcasm! You're getting stressed over nothing."**_ Haru was about to talk, when she found that the link had been cut off. _"Bitch." __**"I heard that." **__"Go away." _With that she was gone.

"Ohayo to you too Haru-Chan." _"Yes! She's started calling me Kun!" __**"She might be being polite." **__"Do you really have to bring my mood down? You told me to do this!" __**"And how I will love it if she says no!" **__"You might get to have some fun with her conscience when we kiss! That way you'll be joined. She might even have a hot conscience seeing as Haru is hot." _Enma knew that this would get him. _**"Don't screw this for me-I mean you." **__"Nice save." __**"I do try."**_

The whole gang started to walk to school. Unknown to them, Adelheid and Hibari were on the roof. "Let's finish this off omnivore." Adelheid looked at him with a glint in her eyes. "Oh? I'm an omnivore am I? Well, I'm going to have to purify you." Hibari had the same glint in his eyes. "I'm going to have to bite you to death, omnivore." Their weapons kept on clanging against each other's. They both bounced back and got into another stance. They were both panting heavily. As they ran at each other again, Hibari spun round her and grabbed her. She didn't scream or anything, but simply waited for what he wanted to do.

He then yanked her down so that she would fall backward. As she braced herself for the ground, she was yanked back up and turned to face Hibari. He pulled her face in very close. They were only about two inches away from each other. None of them blushed, not even being sure in how to. They could feel each other's hot breath getting mixed up. He then smirked at her and she gave him a puzzled look. "What are you plan-?" She was cut off because she now had had his lips on hers. The kiss was slow, which was surprising for the roughest people in town. He then let go of her ponytail and she pushed his chest to get away from him. They both stared at each other until Hibari decided to walk away to go and have his nap. Adelheid called out to him. "You know, for a carnivore, you sure kiss like an herbivore." He stopped to turn round and look at her. He then smiled. Adelheid had a shocked look on her face, but then softened it into a smile of her own.

"You're not bad yourself, omnivore." With that, he walked away.

~x~

After maths, the group had to split up. Enma, Tsuna and Haru had science, while Gokudera, Kaoru Yamamoto had P.E. Gokudera was happy because it meant that Hana had P.E too, but just not on the same part of the field. They could still see each other without anybody being curious. Kyoko also had P.E so Hana and Gokudera had to be cautious around her.

Enma found this as the perfect time to ask out Haru. Haru sat in between both of the boys. Tsuna couldn't help but look at her from the corner of his eye. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the note being passed around between the two.

"_Hey Haru, I was wondering maybe if you would like to go out with me? I've liked you, no scrap that, I've LOVED you for a really long time you see and now my feelings for you have gotten stronger. I would understand if you won't to go out with me._

_Love Enma._

Haru stared at the note. Her heart was thumping so hard, that she thought maybe everyone in the class could hear it. She then felt over joyed. _"He loves me. He really loves me!" _Haru wrote back to him.

_Enma-Kun Can I call you that, I think it suits. Anyway, I would love to go out with you! I've started to get to like you too, but wasn't sure how to tell you. I was going to do it today, but I guess you beat me to it. Don't think silly things! I would never turn you down!_

_Love Haru_

When she passed the note back, she was watching his face very closely. She saw his face light up and he turned to face her. They both smiled at each other and the squeezed each other's hand under the table. Tsuna then saw that something was up and looked at them fully. He saw that they were both staring at each other. Tsuna's face fell. _"No way! What just happened here?" _Although he didn't want to cheat on Kyoko, he felt that he needed to do something about Haru.

They carried on the lesson as if nothing happened.

~x~

At lunch, the gang met up on the roof. Haru had made a bento for Enma that she wanted him to try. This was supposed to be part of her plan to ask him out. They had decided to wait a little longer before telling anyone about their relationship. Kyoko sat down next to Tsuna with her head leaning on his shoulder. Tsuna couldn't help but give Enma the cold shoulder. If your face can change colour by your emotions, then Tsuna's face would have been bright green for jealousy.

Gokudera and Hana were looking at one another as if having a conversation with their eyes. They finally both nodded and they both stood up. "So Juudaime, I just want you and everybody to know that." "We are now going out." Hana finished for him. Gokudera put his arm around Hana's shoulder while she rested her head on his shoulder. Everyone's jaw dropped. Haru whispered to Enma. "Did they just say that they're going out?" Enma shook his head. "It's not April fool's day is it? This must be a joke" Just then to prove to everyone that wasn't a joke, they both kissed. It wasn't slow and unwanted; no this was a real movie star kind of kiss.

Everyone's jaw dropped again. Kyoko was the first one to get over it. She got up to congratulate her fiend. "I'm so happy for you Hana! This is great!" Haru and Yamamoto were the next. Yamamoto got up to slap Gokudera on the back. He gave him his usual smile. "That's great! Who knew you would ever love anyone?" Gokudera's eye started to twitch visibly. "Why's that? I can be nice when I want to!" Hana nodded. "It's true, even me. I've learnt to like children a little more. Emphasis on little."

They all carried on chatting. Enma had given Haru a note.

"_Meet me at the park around six o'clock_

_Love Enma_

Haru looked up to the guy she loved and smiled. She then nodded and blew him a kiss thinking that no one would notice. How they were wrong. A pair or brown innocent eyes were watching them. _"Haru." _

~x~

Haru was trying to get ready at five. She felt happy that she was finally going to have someone of her own. Someone she could love. It was still warm outside, so she decided to put on a peach tank top with matching short shorts that were three inches high from her knee. She wore white knee socks. She decided to roll it down so it is just underneath her knee. She then put on her black flats seeing as they were going to the park. She topped herself off with vanilla smelling perfume. She put on some Lip gloss and sorted out her hair. She had let it flow this time.

Haru looked in the mirror and felt proud of herself. _"I hope I look good enough for him." __**"You look great. If he really loves you, then he wouldn't care about your looks, but who you really are." **_

Haru felt happy with that compliment, even if it was from herself. She still had about 30 minutes to spare, so she just lounged around in the house. Her parents were to be away for about a month. Haru was still a bit lonely, bit now she had Enma, so she was happy.

When it was ten to six, she set out to the park. On her way, she was greeted by Tsuna. "Hey Haru, where are you going now?" Haru smiled knowingly. "I'm going to the park to meet a friend." Haru's eyes went all dreamy and Tsuna thought that he was going to puke. He then noticed what Haru was wearing. He felt himself blush. He saw that she had showed a bit of leg and her outfit was so colour coordinated. _"Haru is HAWT! And she's so bubbly." _

"So where are you going now Tsuna-san?" Tsuna shrugged. "I just took Kyoko home and decided that I would come to the park as I haven't been in ages." They were now in the park. Haru couldn't see Enma anywhere. Tsuna was staring at her. "Haru, are you and Enma going out?" Haru squealed in her head. _"How did he know?" __**"Remember that he has hyper intuition. You can't get that many things past him."**_

Haru quickly shook her head. "No, we are just friends and that's that."

Enma had walked into the other end of the park. He was yet to find where Haru was. _"I hope she hasn't stood me up."_

While Haru was trying to find the perfect excuse, she didn't notice that Tsuna was edging towards her. When she finally turned round to face him, he planted a kiss on her lips! By this time, Enma had come through that point of the park to see his girlfriend kissing Tsuna. He started getting angry.

Haru was trying to pull away, but Tsuna was a whole lot stronger than she was. Tsuna felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned round to see a pair of angry eyes. "Enma!" Haru was happy that he was here, but then sad that he saw the kiss. He turned to give her a glare too. "Haru, I thought you said that you loved me? Am I just someone to help you get over another guy? And you Tsuna. You knew that I liked her, yet you kiss her? What about Kyoko?"

Haru felt tears well up in her eyes. "E-e-e-Enma, you got to believe me! I'm over him!" It was already too late; Enma had walked away from them both. In fact, he ran away. Haru had never been so angry with anyone in her life, especially not Tsuna. She looked directly in his face with hot tears.

"Why?" Her voice was a whisper, but was gradually getting louder. "Why? Why would you do that to not only Enma, but me? I wasted my first kiss on you when it was meant to be for him, the guy that I love! Now he won't even look at me and it's your entire fault! What about Kyoko? What happens when she finds out? Some boss you are!" She then ran away and left Tsuna thinking about what just happened.

He fell to the ground. _"What have I done?"_

~x~

Enma was way beyond pissed right now. How could she? How could they? He didn't know what was happening and neither did he wasn't to know. He ran all the way back to the house. There, he was greeted Adelheid. She looked at him worried at why her boss would be so angry. "What happened?" Enma sighed. He doesn't usually tell people things, but Adelheid was an exception. She was like his older sister.

"When I got to the park, I saw Haru kissing Tsuna." He was blunt and straight to the point. Adelheid was quite pissed off, but didn't show it. "Okay then. Well dinner's ready so let's go. She let Enma go first. She smiled at him, but when he went past, her face dropped. She was going to sort out this girl.

She got her fans ready as she planned to leave right after dinner. When she got there, she saw that Koyo and Shittopi-Chan were arguing. Shittopi was speaking with a weird voice, signalling that Koyo had not called her by her full name. When she walked in, they both shut up and sat down to eat. Although they were quiet, they were still glaring at each other as they ate.

Enma ate his food in a hurry and went to his room. Koyo smirked. "What's wrong with useless Enma?" He was then blown out of the room with Shittopi laughing her head off at him. He got out of the rubble with bruises. "Okay, okay you win. I'm going to see Ryohei. I have a boxing match with him!" He then ran out of the house as if nothing happened.

Kaoru looked at Adelheid. "I'm going to play some baseball with Yamamoto." Adelheid nodded at him. Rauji then got up. Adelheid knew what it was for so she nodded. "Have fun with Lambo then." He nodded. "I hope boss gets better soon." Adelheid smiled. Other than herself, Rauji was also the other person in their family to care so much about Enma. "I'll tell him you said that."

When she looked back, she saw that Shittopi was gone. She smirked. _"So glad that she's gone. I need to purify her one of these days to make her look normal." _She looked through the gap of Enma's door to see if he was alright. She saw that he was lying on his back just staring at the ceiling. As she was walking away, Enma called out. "I'm fine; you don't need to check on me." Sometimes Adelheid forgot that Enma was still the boss and that he was still strong. "Okay then." With that she walked out of the house to go and see Haru and maybe Hibari as well.

~x~

Haru had gotten home and was lying down on her bed crying her eyes out. The only thought that came to her mind was how angry Enma looked when he caught her and Tsuna kissing. She couldn't get over the fact of how stupid Tsuna was. _"He knew that he liked me, yet he still kissed me! I wanted that to be Enma, not Tsuna. I would have loved it if I was still crazy for him, but I'm crazy for Enma! Why does my love life hate me?"_

Her tears started to build up again. She has never felt so lonely in her life. She can't see anyone about this. She can't see Kyoko, because she would be so mad, she can't ask her mum, because she's not here, she also can't ask Bianchi because she's at Tsuna's house and she might kill him.

She then felt like trashing her room in anger. Instead, she just cried more and more. Her window had been left wide open, which had been a mistake when there's someone out there who wants to teach her a lesson. When she decided that she had had enough of crying, she sat up on her bed. "Why am I an idiot attracted to such bad things?" "I really don't know. I was hoping you would tell me."

Haru jumped at the voice. She Adelheid sitting by her desk in the dark. She then flicked on the light. Her face was more serious than ever. Haru had to look away because the look was so intensifying. "Can I help you?" Adelheid was still staring at her. "Yes, you can. Tell me why you kissed Sawada Tsunayoushi." Haru hid her face in her pillow. She didn't know what to say. She might not believe her because she's a friend of Enma. She might take Enma's side.

As if by reading her mind, Adelheid sighed. "I will listen to the whole story and decide whether you are lying or not. I am for discipline, but I must discipline the right people." Haru brought up her head and nodded.

"I was going to the park to meet Enma-Kun. I met Tsuna on the way and he was asking if Enma and I were going out. We had both decided to keep it on the low, so I told him no. I was trying to think of a good excuse, so I turned away him. When I turned back round, he kissed me! That was when Enma showed up. You must know the rest from there." Haru couldn't help but burst into tears. She then laughed bitterly. "Everyone thinks that I'm too oblivious to things. Sometimes I wish I were and maybe that way I won't get hurt or hurt other people. I'm so fucking useless! I knew I was never going to be a mafia boss's wife in the first place. They would think I'm too pathetic."

Haru then sighed and turned onto her side to look out of the window. "I'm so pathetic that I let my parents die." Adelheid couldn't help but stared at her. "Dead? I thought they went on a business trip." Haru laughed a bitter laugh again. "They told me by note. I remember clearly that they told me they were being targeted for something, but had made a negation so that they leave me alone. They had said if they ever write that they've gone by note, then I know that they're dead."

Adel couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Unlike her, Haru had her parents all her life that she knows them so well. Adel and the rest didn't know their parents so well, so they hardly knew them well to miss them. Adel tried to console her. "I'm sorry to hear it. Don't worry, you still have a family. You have two actually. You could be Vongola or Shimon, we all accept you." Haru gave a tiny smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it a lot. I know you don't want to be here, so you can go whenever you want."

Adel gave her a piercing glare. "No, I'm going to stay. I was going to meet someone, but they can wait." Haru saw that she had moved her head to look away from her. Haru smirked. "It's Hibari isn't it?" Adel looked at her with no emotions, but Haru could tell she was surprised. "How did you know?" Haru tapped the side of her nose. She was suddenly pinned down on her bed with the metal fans up against her neck.

Haru looked scared. "Okay, okay! I saw you on the roof this morning! No one else seemed to notice but me, so I haven't said anything." Adel got off of her and nodded. "Well you're coming with me." Haru blinked at her. "What?" "Did I stutter? I said that you're coming with me. It's obvious that you can't live here by yourself, so you're coming to live with us." Adel didn't even wait for an answer and started to pack up her stuff. She put them delicately into different boxes.

Haru just sat there watching her move about her room. When she was done, she stood up straight. "Well don't just sit there, grab what you can hold and let's get going! I still have to meet Hibari and we both hate tardiness!" Haru snapped out of her trance and grabbed what she could hold.

~x~

They got to the front of the house when Haru suddenly stopped. Adel turned back. "What?" Haru shook her head. "I can't go in there. H-h-he might s-s-see me." Haru didn't know why she started stuttering, but she did. Adel sighed and pushed into the building. No one was in the hallway, so Adel hurried her down the corridor. "This is where guests stay. You know when we get any." Haru nodded and opened the door. The room looked so fresh and modern. "Wow, here looks great!" Adel dumped the things on the floor. "We'll get your remaining things tomorrow. You don't have to come into school tomorrow. I'm giving you permission. Anyway, I'm going now." With that, she left.

Haru sighed. She was in the same building as the guy she loved, but now he hated her. _"Oh Kami, why do you hate me so much?" __**"Who knows, this might be fate. The truth might come out, or he was just never the one for you." **__"You really know how to make a person feel better." _She then cut off the link form her conscience. She really didn't want to talk to anyone.

Haru started to pack things that were on the shelf. She then realised how hungry she was. Luckily, there was a kitchen with fresh supplies of food in there so that she won't have to leave the room. She smiled a little. _"Adel really knows how to think ahead." _

Along in Enma's room, he had heard Adel come in then leave again. He could hear Shittopi doing some stupid routine in her room. She did the same thing every night that he couldn't go the night without hearing it. He didn't know that Haru was in the house.

He looked at the homework on his desk and tried to do it to take his mind off of Haru, but it made him think of her even more. _"I could only do it when I was with her. I can't believe she's gone and done that to me!" __**"Easy there. Don't beat yourself up for it. It wasn't your fault." **__"I should have asked her out earlier so that this wouldn't have happened." __**"Did you even ask her what happened? Do you know the full story? Maybe it wasn't supposed to be like how you saw it. You should apologize." **__"Uh, uh. I'm sorry that's not going to happen. I can tell that she used me. I don't see why Tsuna would kiss her when he's got Kyoko. If there's anyone I should apologize to, it's Tsuna." __**"What if it was Tsuna's fault?" **__"My instincts tell me that it wasn't Tsuna. Bye." _

He too cut off the link. He didn't know how he was going to live this one down. In his heart, he knew he should apologize to Haru and ask, but he always ran on his instinct ad they were always right.

How he was wrong this time.

~x~

Adel had made it to the school with five minutes to spare. She knew that Hibari was there smirking at her. She smirked back. "Hello Hibari. Are we really going to finish what we started?" Hibari came out of the shadows. He had his tonfa's out. This time they were different. They had blades at the end of it. His weapon wasn't the only one to upgrade. When she combined the two fans together, it turned into a staff with a fan on either end. (If you have poor imagination, picture it like Aang's from the last air bender.)

They both fought like they were little children trying to steal each other's sweets, but with a possible death scenario.

But not only was this a fight, it was a dirty, dirty game. Whoever managed to land a punch on the other, they got to take off a piece of clothing from the other person. They kept on going until they were down to no clothes. Hibari looked at Adel, while she looked at him. They still had no expression on their faces, but they were both going mad on the inside. This is what happens to two carnivores when left alone…

~x~

Tsuna was lying in his bed. He could hear Reborn snoring in his hammock. He remembered the events of that day. How he kissed Haru. No matter how hard he tried to stop, he felt himself smiling over it. She was so soft and even better, she smelt of vanilla. It was like she knew about him coming. His face then clouded when he thought of Enma. Enma was definitely going to kill him in school tomorrow.

He sighed and rolled over. He wanted to start afresh again. He didn't want to come in between his friends when he's supposed to be the boss. He let his eyes shut so he's ready for whatever happens tomorrow.

~x~

Enma had gotten ready for school. Shittopi, Koyo and Kaoru were waiting for him at the door. Adel had already gone to school and Rauji was at Tsuna's house. They all walked out together. They got to the same crossroads that they all usually meet up. The same thing happens as usual. Koyo goes off with Ryohei; Shittopi goes off because she only cares about herself. The usual couples all go off together. The only person who was missing was Haru. Enma frowned a little bit.

He brushed it off thinking that she might have gone to school early to escape all of the drama. He had managed to het Tsuna by himself with the excuse of guy talk. Kyoko simply smiled and walked ahead. "So, Tsuna, I'm sorry. I just snapped yesterday to think that it was you that kissed Haru. I mean, you have Kyoko, so it was stupid to say.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head with a guilty look on his face. "Actually, it was me that kissed Haru. She was just thinking about you and I suddenly kissed her. I guess I got jealous. Are we cool?" Enma stared at him like he had swine flu and asked if he can cough on him to pass it on. He then remembered what his conscience had told him. What if it was Tsuna's fault?

"What have I done?" Enma then ran off toward the school. He ran so fast that he beat Koyo and Ryohei who started running way before he did. He ran right into home room thinking that Haru would be sitting there staring out of the window or something. When he got there, he saw a whole bunch of his other class mates, but none of them was Haru. He sat down at his desk and had a breakdown on the inside.

"_What have I done?" __**"You just lost the girl who you loved and who also loves you. You need to listen to me a lot more." **_Enma sighed. _"I really do." _Enma just rested his head on his desk waiting for the bell to go. He then realised that he still had twenty minutes. He went to go and ask Adel if she knew anything. As he walked into the hallway, he saw her straight away.

"Adel!" Adel turned round to see who called her. She saw it was Enma. She stopped do that he could catch up with her. "Do you know what happened to Haru? She hasn't come into school and she wasn't with us this morning. Do you know what happened?" He noticed that she had a glint in her eyes. He also remembered that she had gone somewhere straight after dinner. His face turned into horror.

"Wait don't tell me you…" She nodded her head. "Sorry Enma but I did purify her. She's alright as I left her with some painkillers and told her to have plenty of rest." Enma almost fainted. "I found out the truth about the kiss! It turns out that Tsuna was the one to kiss her, not the other way around!" Adel shook her head. "Whatever is done is done. She might not come into school for maybe the next three days."

Enma dropped his head and walked back to homeroom. Adel sighed. _"It's for your own good Enma."_

~x~

Haru had decided that she might go to school, erm, yeah, NEVER! _"I won't be able to face him again! He hates me while I'm here still loving him!"_ All of a sudden, someone walked out of the kitchen. "Haru darling, don't beat yourself up for it." Haru stared at the woman; she looked like her except she had blond hair and blue eyes and she was taller with more of a visible figure. Haru was taken aback. "Who are you?" The woman laughed a pleasant laugh that made you feel like someone special.

"Why Haru darling, I'm your conscience."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooooooooo? Did you like it?<strong>_

_**(Yes! I loved it!)**_

_**What's up with you?**_

_**(Nothing, I'm going bye!)**_

_**Freak. Well my little darling airi-o7, did you like that Tsuna jelly? Did it fill you up? I hope it did! Keep on reading! Not only her, but you all as well!**_

_**Let's sneak up on the sadistic bitch...**_

_**OMFG! She's kissing the life out of Hibari's lips! So that's why she's happy, she got to meet him! She's coming, act natural!**_

_**(Hey hey! How are you all!)**_

_**Plz don't forget, rate or hate**_

_**Headoverheels4anime2011**_

_**(Plz don't forget Rate or Rate! Or i'll get my boyfriend on you!)**_

_**Who is your boyfriend?**_

_**(*Smile sweetly* No one you know)**_

_***Smirks* Really?**_


	4. Understanding

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**(You forgot me! Leonessa del buio)**

**So how are you all? Leo is such a handful**

**(I'm right behind you)**

**I know. Enjoy**

**(That was different. she didn't go on for ages like usual. We don't own KHR)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just like me<strong>

**Understanding**

Haru looked at the woman in shock. Her mouth was hanging right down. The woman laughed again and walked up to her. She helped her close her mouth. "Oh darling, you must shut your mouth otherwise you'll catch a fly." Haru felt the woman's hand on her jaw and immediately responded. "H-h-how are you my conscience? You are in my head, so how are you out here?" Haru couldn't believe that the person that she talks to was really out here. In person. Had she finally gone mad?

Her conscience shook her head and smiled. "No, you haven't gone mad. What it is is that you wanted someone to talk to so badly, that you kind of made me show up here, seeing as I'm the only who could really understand what you're going through. I'm kind of your last resort." Haru took some time to digest this. She then nodded her head slowly. "Okay then." Haru then had a faraway look on her face.

The woman walked up to her and snapped her fingers in her face. "HARU!" Haru yelped and jumped backwards on the bed. "What?" The woman sighed. "Geez Haru, you're even more sad than when you found out Tsuna was going out with Kyoko. Get a grip already! I'm trying to be nice as people would now be able to see me, but it's hard as you are still an idiot!" Haru scowled at the no named woman. "I'm not an idiot! I'm smart." "Yeah, with me!"

Haru sighed. "Okay, okay. By the way, what are you calling yourself?" The woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I never thought of that. I was going to call myself Haru as I am you, but I see that that won't work. I'll go with… Kimora! Yeah, I like it." Haru nodded. "Fine then, Kimora it is." Kimora sat down next to Haru on the bed. "So what do you want to say? You need to get this thing off of your chest."

Haru's eyes started to well up, but she tried to stop the sobs. Kimora pulled her little, but real self into a hug. "Cry, no one here but me is here and I'm you, so go ahead and cry." She spent the next ten minutes. When she finally finished, she started talking. "I've never loved anyone so hard before! Tsuna was only because he saved my life, so I thought I had to love him. I've now come to realise that Enma is the one who is the one for me. Now everything is ruined and I don't think I will be able to face anyone again! What happens when Kyoko finds out? My life is a mess because now my parents are dead! Kimora, what do I do?"

Haru burst into another batch of tears while Kimora sighed and held the girl close. "Haru, you need to get over this. I know it might be hard and all, but you'll find another love. If he really loves you, he might even find out the truth to what happened. If not, then he really didn't love you." Haru wiped her tears and smiled. "I guess you're right. I'll just move on. Well I'll try anyway." Kimora smiled. That's good to hear."

Haru then pulled out of the hug and looked at Kimora curiously. "Why do you look like me, but with different hair and eyes? Why are you a woman as well?" Kimora gave Haru a knowing smile. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. I'm basically shown as the opposite of you, making me a woman. Then I'm blond with blue eyes because of the same reason. Anything else you want to know?" Haru thought about it and nodded. "Yeah. How long are you going to stay out here?"

Kimora grinned. "As long as it will take." Haru groaned. Kimora's smile got even bigger. "I'm also going to be a new teacher in your school. I'm filling in for that pregnant woman who's going on maternity leave." Haru lay on her belly with her face in the pillow. "Arrrrggggg! No fricking way!" Kimora got up and laughed. "Hey, Haru, I'm bored! Can we go somewhere?" Haru thought about it. She then sighed at how childish Kimora was being. _"To think she's my conscience." __**"Haru darling, I can hear you. You can't get away with it." **_Haru was shocked by the voice.

"Fine. Let's go to the park." Haru looked at the time. She had wasted about three hours moping. She wanted to get back before the others came in.

~x~

Enma was sitting in the last lesson with his head down on the desk. He had only five minutes of stupid maths left and then he was _free! _He still couldn't get Haru out of his head. _"Man, I've been the biggest jerk ever! I couldn't believe it when Tsuna said it was his fault! Why does he want Haru? There are something's I will never know." _Enma was looking behind him as if Haru would materialise behind him, but it didn't happen. He sighed and slumped in his chair.

Tsuna was looking back to his friend. He looked down, feeling sad for his friend. _"What have I done? Maybe I didn't really love Haru, but just felt jealous that she wasn't always talking to me. Man I'm stupid." _Tsuna sighed and wondered if he could make it up to his friend.

Just then, the bell went, signalling that it was the end of the day. Enma grabbed his stuff quickly and silently. He left the classroom before anyone could stop him or even talk to him. Shittopi had already jumped out of the window and Koyo was running and shouting with Ryohei. Enma walked right on not even listening to the calls he was getting from Tsuna. He wanted to go and see Haru so that he could clear up the mess he accidentally made.

As he got out of the building and turned round the corner, he bumped into someone. He fell down to the floor and saw himself staring at the person's shoes. "I'm very sorry! I'm a very clumsy person." He didn't want to look up in case it was a bully or something. He heard a man laughing. "Enma, I know you're clumsy and I'm no bully." Shocked at how the man knew what he was thinking and how he knew his name, Enma looked up. He saw a man that looked like him, but with jet black hair and eyes. The compass points in his eyes were red.

"Who are you?" The man smiled and brought out his hand for Enma to stand up. "Enma, you should know me. I'm your conscience." Enma almost fell back to the floor. "You're kidding me right? The guy who's always in my head, telling me to get a grip and is kinda rude about things? That's _you_? Why are you even out of my head?" His conscience draped his arms over his shoulder and led him away from the school.

"Your head was getting over crowded with negative thoughts that I really needed to get away. Plus, you needed me so badly, even if you don't show it, that I came to help you clean up your little mess. It seems that I have a lot to clean up then." His conscience then let go and stood up straight. "Let's go to Haru's house then." Enma stopped him. "What am I going to tell her? Not only about the apology, but about you too?"

Enma's conscience shook his head. "Enma, I'm your conscience. I will think of something as that is my job in your lonely head." Enma's eye twitched. "You are nicer in my head, but not that much nicer." Enma's conscience smiled. "I'm the opposite of you. That's why I look like this." Enma then thought of something. "So what's your name then? Are you going by Enma?" The young man thought about it. "I was, but now that you say it, I'm going to have to change it. The name that I always liked was Kasai. It is completely like me." Enma looked at the man like he was crazy. "Fire? Seriously? You are definitely my conscience. We are complete opposites."

They kept on talking and they finally got to Haru's house. They rang the doorbell. They waited until they rang it five times. Enma was getting worried. _"Don't tell me Adelheid went overboard!" __**"I forgot to tell you, I can still hear you. So try not to say anything bad about me." **__"Damn, when I thought I can get some privacy."_

Enma then noticed that Haru's window was open. Kasai heard what was going through Enma's mind. He nodded. "I'll boost you up." Enma shook his head. "I'll get up there." He managed to climb through the window safely. When he got into her room, he saw that everywhere was empty, except for the few things that Haru hadn't come back for that were still in boxes. Enma was getting worried again. _"Haru, where are you?" _Enma then heard another voice. _**"Enma, what's going on?" **__"All of her things have been packed." __**"I'm coming in."**_

Kasai then came in through the window. "I really hope the neighbours don't report this." Enma gaped at Kasai. "You're supposed to be my conscience! You're rubbish!" Kasai shrugged his shoulders. "I know what's _right_, doesn't mean I have to do it." Enma looked throughout the whole house. Things were still in place, but it seemed a bit weird. Kasai then looked up and walked out of the door. Enma ran to catch up with him."

"Kasai, wait up! You can't just take off and leave me. What's going on anyway?" Kasai kept on walking. "I feel a presence similar to mine. It feels like another conscience is out of their mind like me." Enma grumbled. "Yes, you are a bit crazy aren't you?" Kasai grinned. "Thank you, but not that type of out of mind. They are in their separate body, like me." Enma nodded. "Where are they then?" Kasai thought about it, and then pointed in the direction. "They're at the park." Enma nodded. Kasai was hiding something in the far part of his mind where Enma couldn't reach. _**"It's Haru."**_

~x~

Haru and Kimora were lying down on the grass in the park. Kimora was happily eating an ice-cream, while Haru really wanted to get back to the house. "Kimora, hurry up! I need to go before they all come back." Kimora didn't even want to stop to talk to Haru, so she thought it. _**"Don't be a bump in the road Haru darling! I hate being cooped up inside and this might be my only time out seeing as you don't want to go out."**_

Haru sighed. _"Well ten minutes and we're going." _Kimora smiled into her ice-cream. She wanted Haru to stay a little bit more so she could meet the people heading their way. It was in the far part of her mind that Haru couldn't reach. _**"Enma's coming!"**_

Kasai and Enma were now in the park and they were heading towards Haru and Kimora. Enma saw a blond woman sitting on the floor with some ice-cream. She had the exact same hair style as Haru. He stopped. Kasai looked back at him. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Enma shook his head. "No, I just saw someone that looks like Haru, but it's not." Little did he know that Kimora was blocking his view on Haru, so he couldn't see her.

Kasai turned round and smiled so that Enma couldn't see it. Enma saw that he was walking right up to the woman. "Hello ladies. I'm guessing you're Haru and you are someone I have not met before." Kasai was looking Kimora up and down. Haru looked up and saw a man that looked like Enma, but with black hair and eyes. She sat up abruptly. "Kimora, please don't tell me that that is Enma's conscience?" Haru then looked behind Kasai and saw Enma. She paled when she saw him, but at the same time she felt like blushing. _"Why is he here? He's so cute! Ahh!"_ Kimora giggled and Haru glared at her. Enma was heading towards Haru. He stood there and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Haru loves it when he does that that she felt like fainting.

"Hey Haru, I see you weren't really purified. Why didn't you come to school?" Haru looked away. "I have my reasons. Why are you even talking to me?" Haru's voice was quiet, but had a hint of anger. It was Kimora's turn to glare at Haru. _**"What are you doing? He's trying to apologise, give him a chance!" **__"You just think that his conscience is hot. How does that even work anyway?" __**"Long story."**_

Haru looked back to Enma who was staring at her. _"Hey, Kasai, go away." __**"A nicer way of saying that would be nice, but I'm going because I want to hit on Kimora. That name suits her actually."**_ Kasai walked away and Kimora saw that this was a sign for her to go too. _**"Good luck darling!" **__"Whatever."_

When they both left, Enma inhaled deeply. Haru looked at him from the corner of her eye. Her eyes then locked on a pair of lava red eyes. She could feel herself blushing at the intense stare. "Haru, I'm really sorry. I made a mistake and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I know the truth now, so can you forgive me?" Enma was looking at Haru expectantly. "Enma, I-I-I guess so. I'm sorry too, for everything. I didn't notice you and before. Kimora said that I have a thing for falling for nice people and I wasn't sure that I'd fall for you like I did with Tsuna because he's nice-."

"Just like me." Enma finished off for her. Haru looked down to the ground ashamed. Enma then wrapped his arms around her. Haru was surprised. "It's okay Haru. If you don't really love me, then I don't mind." Haru wrapped her arms around him fiercely. "How can you say that? I only loved Tsuna because he saved my life. I fell for you because of who you are. You're not useless, you're strong and I just love you!" Tears started falling from her eyes. Enma pulled back to wipe her tears. "Don't cry Haru. Please." He then gave her a kiss that they had both been dying for.

Kimora started squealing. _**"Haru darling, you've finally done it!"**_ _"Go away." _Kasai started whistling. _**"I see you got the girl!" **__"What about you? Leave me alone and get yours." _Enma then pulled to look at Haru. He smiled at her. "You're so pretty you know." Haru felt herself heat up. "Thank you Enma-Kun. You're good looking too." Her face was as red as a cherry by now. Enma saw how flustered she was and laughed. "You look so cute like that do you know?" He kissed her again with more force. Haru's mind just about exploded and Kimora shouted. _**"Hey, hey! Keep your feelings under control! I'm gonna explode if you don't." **__"Maybe I should try harder then so you CAN explode for real." __**"You're so mean you know."**_

When they pulled apart, Enma slung an arm over Haru's shoulder. "I went to your house, but everything was gone. What happened? Where were you?" Haru looked down to the ground. "Didn't Adelheid tell you?" Haru looked up and judging by the look he was giving her, he was not told. "My parents are dead and she made me live with you lot. I moved in last night." Enma took this all in. "So you mean to tell me that you and I were in the same house and I didn't know?" Haru smiled at him. "Yep. You need to sharpen up on your intuition if you ask me." Enma smiled. "I guess I do."

Enma then remembered what she just said. "Wait! Your parents died?" Haru nodded her head and looked a little sad. "Yeah, but I don't know who killed them. I mean, what if they come after me?" Enma squeezed Haru gently. "Then they will have Shimon and Vongola to talk to." Haru looked at Enma who had a serious look on his face. She smiled at him gently and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. You don't know how much I love you."

"_I might actually be able to be a mafia boss's wife!" _They both walked off back to the house hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was it good? I hope so<em>**

**_(It was alright I guess)_**

**_Whatever. I hope I did well. Plz don't forget rate or hate_**

**_(Something is definitley wrong. We aren't arguing like usual. Wierd.)_**

**_I just don't wan to talk you. Bye_**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**

**_(What did I do now? She'll come around)_**

**_(Leonessa del buio)_**


End file.
